Staged
by slugger07
Summary: "Quit it, Austin. The camera's off and no one's around." "I know." *rated T. May change in later chapters.
1. prologue

**Yeah okay, so lately I've been totally OBSESSED with Austin and Ally. Like I've been watching and screaming "JUST KISS ALREADY!" UGHHHHHH! Yeah you should go watch it. I LOVE it. SO here's my prologue and you, my loyal followers(like all 3 of them), shall decide if I continue it or not. :) **

PROLOGUE:

When did the world come to this? TV shows living off of fake romances in order to get ratings? What happened to actually having talent? You know, like _earning_ things for a change?

Ally Dawson wondered the same questions as she exited 'SONIC BOOM STUDIOS', angry that she was forced to have such a relationship with someone who she barely knew, someone who she couldn't even stand the sight of.

She began to be lost deep in her thoughts, thinking about all the faults her 'supposed' love interest had. The one thing that got her the most was when he said he was going to the '_libary_' in order to catch up on homework, she shivered at the thought of it; not only because it was a complete lie.

**Well what do you think? Continue? Or is it too overused? :/ I'll take any criticism, I'm not that much of a writer anyway.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WOAH…. My like 207 word prologue got like 1200 views…. That's pretty sad considering my other story has like 48 O.o if you got the time, it'd be great if you read and reviewed that one. It's about soul eater, but I really liked the idea sooo….. :) Shmanks for reading guise, I now present you with chapter 1:**

CHAPTER 1: The Big Boom Theory (**like the play on words?**)

The dull grey doors of the building were quite the contrast to what went on beyond them, the sleek golden handles being the only clue. As Ally Dawson approached said doors, she felt feelings of trepidation stir inside her.

What was she doing here again?

Oh yeah, that's right. She was _auditioning._ For those of you who may know Ally, I am sure you understand why this situation is so…well...UN-ALLY.

You see, it all started when she had been singing in the girls' locker-room, completely unaware of the fact that Mrs. Reynolds (the school's theatre arts teacher) had been listening in. Obviously, Mrs. Reynolds was simply amazed at Ally's fabulous voice and asked her to join the 'spring musical'.

Ally graciously denied.

Two weeks later, when Ally thought she was done with the whole singing fiasco, she found that she was failing Mrs. Reynolds's class. When confronted, the woman simply said that singing in a play would raise her grade.

Ally graciously denied.

Now, the whole scene wasn't over at the least. It came to the point where Mrs. Reynolds agreed to raise her grade if she auditioned for something that involved singing. All ally had to do what bring in the paperwork. After a lot of consideration, and I mean A LOT of consideration:

Ally graciously accepted.

So here she was, legs shaking, as she stared blankly at the dull grey doors. Could she do it? Overcome her stage fright for a measly ten minutes?

With a sharp intake of breath, she pushed through the doors, eyes widening as she saw the one thing she'd never expect:

Austin Monica Moon.

How she knew his name, you ask? Let's just say that the millions of Austin Moon posters hanging in her home don't belong to her Dad.

He was running his hands through his gorgeous locks of blonde hair as he chatted with who Ally assumed was the director.

She stared dreamily at him; I mean, how couldn't she? He's just so gosh darn attractive and- oh God. Is he looking her way?

She held back a gasp as he approached her, a blank look on his face.

His next words were something she'd never expect at all, not even in her wildest dreams, "Can you get me some water?"

She tried to form words, or at least try to explain that she wasn't some water girl, but he sharply interrupted her, "Look. I'm really thirsty. Do you even know what water is?"

Ally felt her jaw drop, she never imagined her idol to be so-so _rude._

She clenched her teeth as she smiled softly, trying to see the best in him. Maybe he was having a rough day?

"I'm sorry but I'm here to audition as Harmony Wells," she could feel her palms sweat, what would he say?

"I know."

That was when her jaw actually did hit the floor.

In the back of her mind, she imagined ripping apart every one of those darn posters if it was the last thing she did.

**Sorry its so short :/ I just had the idea and had to write it down and get it out there! You know?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay well yalls favoriting, reviewing, and following has encouraged me to update sooner. Lol. And also, I think I'm going to have a contest soon to decide something. It will change the WHOLE direction of the story! But not now, later. Lol. ~slugger07**

Chapter 2: For her, not you **(this chapter is more in Austin's POV and why he's being such a jerk.)**

He smirked at the shocked expression of the girl below him. That ought to get her to forget the whole audition altogether!

So you may be wondering why Austin is being so cruel. Well, for starters, Austin is usually a pretty sweet caring guy, but he _really_ wanted this girl to leave.

He and his girlfriend of three years, Kira, had been fighting. She was the actress who was originally supposed to play Harmony Wells, his character's love interest.

He supposed the director must've heard them, for he straight up fired her the next day. Kira, thinking this was Austin's retaliation, broke up with him and well, here we are.

Ever since then, Austin has been chasing off auditions, that way they would be forced to rehire Kira!

He couldn't help but grin at the genius of it all.

He stared back down at the audition, suddenly coming up with some mean words, when she wasn't there! He scanned the area, hoping she wasn't doing what he thought she was.

Then, he heard it. The most beautiful singing he has ever heard in his life! His first thought was that maybe Kira had returned…but her voice was nothing like _this._

When his eyes met the director's, the old man pointed to the one singing and gave Austin a thumb's up. Austin followed the finger slowly, scared at what his eyes might meet.

He felt rage bubble inside him when he saw _her_. The audition that just wouldn't quit! He knew that the look on the staff's faces meant that she definitely got the part. He would just have to use a different method, then.

He approached her and gave the best fake smile he could muster, outstretching his hand he said, "Sorry about earlier, but I had no idea you had so much," he struggled to think of a good compliment, "_talent."_

The girl seemed unsure of him, for she looked him up and down, a skeptical look on her face, then she grasped his hand and smiled broadly.

Austin swore he felt his heart skip a few beats.

The girl grinned as she replied, "It's fine, we all have bad days. You know?"

For that split second, Austin actually felt bad for what he was planning to do to her, "Oh, I know."

The girl approached the director and the man gave her hug, probably as a form of congratulations. He stared expectantly at the girl, waiting for her to jump up and down in joy and thankfully accept.

Yup, here it com-wait. Is she shaking her head _no_? That can't be! Who wouldn't want the part? She was meant for it too! She was so talented!

He walked over to her, attempting to scold her for being so idiotic, "What do you think you're doing?" well that came out a lot colder than he preferred.

She gasped at him as her eyes widened, "Why do you care?"

He felt his face grow hot, why _did_ he care? "Look, you have talent. I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you throw it all away!"

Her mouth fell open and she blushed strongly as she stuttered, "O-Okay. I guess I will take the part."

Austin smirked in triumph until he processed her words. Oh God, what did he just do?

**The chapters will start getting longer now so. Yeah.**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG! I feel like crying (in a happy way). You guys have been so cool to me! Thanks to everyone! And **

**_ guest (my latest review) it's not bad at all! I feel honored!_**

Chapter 3: The Plan

As Ally left the building, she couldn't help but grin to herself. Austin Moon _wanted_ her to be in the movie, at least that's what she thought; considering the fact he practically begged her to do it in the first place. Little did she know, a scheming Austin was shooting daggers into her back as she trotted away.

However, standing there dumbfounded was the blonde who was utterly _pissed_ with himself. He couldn't believe it. The girl was basically getting rid of herself for him and HE was the one who made her stay! He hung his head in shame as he scolded himself a billion times over. He felt like a huge idiot! He felt stupider than De- wait. Not that stupid. Maybe he could still fix this little dilemma.

Maybe he just had to be more of a dick?

He was so lost in his plotting that he hadn't heard faint footsteps approaching him, "Hey, man. Tough luck." Speak of the devil.

The blonde glared at the voice, immediately knowing the owner, "I know, Dez. I totally should've made her leave when I got the chance."

The one referred to held a face of confusion as he replied with, "No, I meant that it was tough luck that there's no more pizzas in the cafeteria. But that kind of sucks too."

The red head grinned giddily at his friend, unaware of the fact that Austin was mentally ordering his friend to _shut the hell up._

Austin shut his eyes in irritation. Sometimes, he couldn't recall why he was friends with the big lug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALLY DAWSON

As Ally headed home, she immediately called Trish, her best friend since kindergarten. The smile on her face stuck like glue as she punched in the memorized numbers. At first, she attempted to fill her in on her day, but the curly-haired teen took_ everything _the wrong way.

"_He likes you, Ally. I'm sure," _her friend sounded so confident in herself that Ally almost agreed with her. Almost.

Ally sighed, her friend could be so persistent, "Trish. He was only being courteous. He acted very rude before then."

_"You know, DE-NIAL isn't only a river in Egypt!" _her friend all but screeched on the other end.

The brunette laughed lightly as she half-heartedly responded, "Looks like someone actually studied for the geography test."

Her friend scoffed, _"Whatever buzzkill."_

Ally smiled as she replied, "Bye, Trish."

_"Ally wait-"_

The brunette quickly ended the call as she trotted home, a pleased smile present on her face.

When she unlocked the door to the small two room apartment, her father stood in the center, a proud smile placed on his features.

"Dad!" She sprinted into his arms and engulfed him in a heartwarming hug, "You're back! How did the convention go?"

The middle-aged man grinned as he spun her around like a 1980's film, "Well, a man up north offered me a job!"

Ally threw her hands in the air in over exaggerated movements, "That's great, Dad!"

The man smiled as he spoke, "We get to move!"

The smile on her face twitched slightly as she replied, "To a better house?"

The man's enjoyment never faltered, "Definitely!"

Maybe a move wouldn't be so bad, she thought, "What neighborhood? Will I still get to see Trish?"

The man frowned slightly but his enthusiasm stayed steady, "Well I'm sure we could come down every now and then, Ally-gator."

The brunette's brows furrowed, "Come down? Every now and then? Where are we moving to? Canada?" She joked, but the look on the man's face told her otherwise, "No. No. DAD!"

His face fell as he pulled her in for hug, "I know, Ally. It's just that I really need this job, you know?"

She gripped the man's shirt tightly as tears threatened to spill. Everything had been going so right, why did this have to happen?

She sniffled as she looked up at him with watery eyes, "When?"

A sad smile broke out on his face as he rubbed her back soothingly, "three months."

She nodded slightly, "I think I can handle that."


End file.
